


【GGAD】黑魔法教授笔记

by Featherice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 如果那个夏天是邓布利多说服了格林德沃，他们在戈德里克甜蜜的两个月，延续了往后的一生………





	1. 黑魔法教授评职记

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的邓布利多教授又一次把格林德沃赶出了学校

黑魔法防御教授评职记（和平年代au  
小甜饼 PWP 豪车慎点）

又名为什么今天的Professor Dumbledore这么讨厌Professor Grindelwald

设定：德姆斯特朗教授格×霍格沃兹教授邓

关键词：7000+豪车  
捆绑play 办公室play 

 

1

“你说你的学生能想象到他们的Professor Dumbledore被压在黑板上被我随意进出的模样吗？你以后上课会不会想起这一幕，阿尔？”

霍格沃兹的顶层教室里。刚刚被魔法部任命为黑魔法防御教授的Dumbledore几乎是被压在身上的金发男人任意蹂躏。

粗长火热的性器不断在他大腿间进出，他试图屏住呼吸来缓解身体从下涌上的欲望，但终究是屈服于身后温热的触觉。从耳廓边落下的细吻缓慢移向颈项间，滚烫的唇如吸血鬼般按压住颈部跳动的血管，他能感受到牙齿一路的啃噬，施加在自己身上的疼痛与下腹的快感已经把他逼疯。

“啊…啊！Gellert……这不公平！”

“不公平？你告诉我什么是公平！你不回我的信，光顾着研究麻瓜就公平了吗？”

Grindelwald似乎被这个回答激怒，他的眼睛有些发红，不知道是被磨人的爱人所逼还是纯粹的生气。金色的长发被汗水打湿了前额的一部分，他瞪着Dumbledore，手指捏住胸前那对玫瑰色突起拨弄，誓要让身下的人给自己一个满意的答复。

“给予学生麻瓜的安全知识？我亲爱的阿尔，你的脑袋也被麻瓜占领了吗？”

Dumbledore没有回答爱人的逼问，他把所有的精力都放在被人捆起来的双手上，已经有很多年都没有接触到麻瓜的绳子，没有任何的魔法效力，但粗粝的质感确实让他吃了不少苦。身下窄小的蜜穴还要忍受算不上温柔的插入，才进入些许便感觉无法再进入的阴茎牢牢嵌在他体内，而他无法控制肉壁激烈的收缩，反而将吃进去的欲望前端夹得更紧。

Grindelwald把他整个人都压在讲桌上，黑色的魔法长袍和几乎不怎么离身的魔杖都被随意地丢在了地上，混杂着没写完的粉笔头和一些教具。

好吧，这该死的绳子也是他的教具之一，但如果他知道自己会被这么“五花大绑”，他一定不会从火车站买回它们。

“那么，Professor Dumbledore，或许你愿意为我也讲一节课？让我这个教授也好好‘学习学习’。”

最后四个字是从他牙缝里蹦出来的，Dumbledore知道自己心高气傲的恋人有多么不满自己做的事。

可就算这样，Gellert居然就拉着他在他的教室里这么玩？很好，看来他是一个月都不想睡卧室了。

“啊…啊！Gellert！我……以后…一定回……信……”

Dumbledore的痛感渐渐麻痹，他感觉到自己体内不断胀大的欲望不停地摩擦着自己的肉壁，越插越大，越磨越硬，磨得他浑身无力、骨软筋麻。熟悉的情潮在体内涌起，巫师狂乱地摇着头，拼命想要挣脱出这种熟悉又让他恐惧的感觉。 

在意识弥留之际，Dumbledore决定这次说什么也要让Grindelwald睡一个月的沙发。

2

所有的事情都要从一个月之前说起。

“有人看今早的预言家日报了吗？”

这是Dumbledore第三次在今天早晨听到这句话。年轻的教授十分理解学生们关心时政的心情，毕竟他也有这段对世界保有好奇的年少时光。但他确定这两天魔法界并没有发生什么值得每日沉迷于翻转巷的少年们关注的事情。恰恰相反，这个月是魔法学院的学术研究期，预言家日报几乎所有专栏都为下个月即将到来的学术报告做准备。

并非Dumbledore小看自己的学生，事实上他对学生的了解程度在整个霍格沃兹都十分有名。可他也必须承认自己对于那些枯燥的报告都免不了打瞌睡，更别提关注点永远在魁地奇与谈恋爱上的青少年。

所以，究竟什么事情让孩子们如此兴奋？

度过了半个班都在睡觉的两节早课后，Dumbledore决定查一查昨晚格兰芬多的寝室记录。如果孩子们在黑魔法防御课上都会睡觉，那他不敢想象魔药课与占卜课会是什么样的景象。作为格兰芬多学院的院长，Dumbledore希望孩子们可以在该睡觉的时候好好休息，而不是去别的地方做别的事。

“啊，是Professor Dumbledore！好久不见！”

“吉星高照，胖夫人，好久不见。我想看一看昨天晚上男孩们都在哪里？”

不出他所料，男孩们又一次偷偷离开了寝室，Dumbledore无奈地叹口气，格兰芬多在今年的年末评选中恐怕要垫底，希望他们可以长长记性。

“虽然十分冒昧，但我还是想问您，是否看了今早的预言家日报？”

胖夫人停下了她的魔音，再一次提起这个话题。

Dumbledore诧异地摇了摇头，他不明白有什么事情让魔法界每一个人都如此关注。本着对女性的尊重与对事件本身的好奇，他向胖夫人表示自己会马上找一份预言家日报。

于是他搭乘旋转楼梯回到了办公室，那个位于顶层的办公室。

“鉴于魔法部在近来几个月期间收到了来自于多家魔法高校师生关于各院系魔法教授职称评定标准的投诉。为了回应大家的投诉也为了保证高校教学质量，魔法部决定重建各高校职称评定体系，唯一评定机构为魔法部人力资源司。本月魔法部将会公布第一批教授职称名单。”

预言家日报是霍格沃兹学校订的，每天早晨教授的桌子上都会出现一份，不过大多数教授都有别的事情，很少有人愿意花一早上的时间看魔法部的各类新规，它们实在是太无聊了。

Dumbledore有些诧异，他一直都认为投诉这种事情是校长用来危言耸听，督促他们早起上课的，原来真有学生会投诉魔法部吗？

年轻的黑魔法防御教授一时无语，他还是不太清楚为什么学生们这么关心老师的职称问题。

话说，这件事情，不是应该他比较关注吗？

Dumbledore当然不知道学生的小心思，他几乎都忘了霍格沃兹只会聘请副教授及以上职称的老师。如果下个月魔法部公布的名单里没有他们的老师就意味着他们会在学期中间变更老师。

这可是一桩喜事。

毕竟换一个老师就可以不做三四天作业。如果交接时出现什么问题，他们甚至可以拖得更久一些。想想一个星期没有魔药课作业或者占卜课作业，这样的快乐简直可以比拟到霍格莫德村玩一天。

这件事情在Dumbledore繁忙教学的早晨不过是一个无伤大雅的小插曲，他根本没想过这个该死的职称评定会给自己带来这么大的麻烦。

3

"魔法部评定职称？那些白痴知道什么？Professor Grindelwald一定是第一个评上的！"

相比于教学开放的霍格沃兹，德姆斯特朗的学风显得更为严谨，只收录纯血魔法师的学校在挑选教授时的重要标准同样是血统。而愚蠢的魔法部显然要在他们长达几百年的传统中横插一脚，这几乎引起了所有人的不满。

“Professor Grindelwald，你会是第一批出现的吗？”

学生们终究是藏不住自己的小秘密，拼命想知道自己的教授是否会是第一批获得殊荣的人。

Grindelwald沉默了几秒钟，缓缓点了点头。他一直不是很能融入学校的教学环境，如果不是Dumbledore的极力请求，他大概会在某个深山老林里继续自己的研究。

心思难猜的老狐狸从自己爱人那里捞到不少好处，他比谁都清楚自己无法拒绝Dumbledore，但每次看Dumbledore求自己的模样让他没由来的开心。

同时他也必须承认，德姆斯特朗的孩子在魔法天赋上出色得令人刮目相看。他不时会被学生们的小发明惊艳，他并不介意指导这些值得教的孩子。

“魔法部应该还没愚蠢到那种地步。”

典型的Grindelwald式回答。

Grindelwald回到办公室，今天早晨他收到了从霍格沃兹寄来的信，牛皮信封里除了单薄的信纸外还夹带了几瓣白花。他用信纸刀小心地裁开信封，纸张边缘的棉絮露出了一点苗头，他用指节分明的两根手指抽出残留笔迹的信纸。

致亲爱的Professor Grindelwald：

希望这封信没有太晚寄到。

这几日我频繁被人提及预言家日报关于魔法部重新评定教授职称的事。昨日魔法部让我们提交了一份教学大纲，我擅自把麻瓜与魔法师混合防御的报告交了上去，希望他们可以采纳。

另外，Ariana昨日来信问我是否会回戈德里克过圣诞，我想先询问一下你的意见。

记得尽快给我回信，以及别忘了提交教学报告。

爱你的A.D

 

Grindelwald把目光放到窗外，金色的发丝顺着风飘向未关上的窗户。

麻瓜与魔法师混合防御？这样的想法也只有Dumbledore才可能有。他收起那封信，从抽屉中拿出了学期教学大纲。

上面一片空白。

他Grindelwald教课哪来的大纲？

4

魔法部职称评定的事情在第三天又出了新的消息。

“首次教授级评定将会在每一科目评选一位终身教授。”

Dumbledore可以想象学生们对这条消息的反应程度，这已经算是公开对几所高校的教学质量进行评估。

“Professor Dumbledore，你是最有可能的人选，黑魔法防御课一直是学生们的最爱。”

Dumbledore没有和同僚们多费口舌，他对此回应了一个淡淡的笑容，礼貌得体。比起别人对他满满的信心，他本人倒是十分确定终身教授的人选不会是自己，毕竟Professor Grindelwald的也是黑魔法防御课。

爱人在黑魔法上的造诣绝对是当今第一人，他对此不作任何怀疑。

“Professor Dumbledore，你会是那个唯一的终身教授吗？Professor Grindelwald会和您竞争吗？”

他摇摇头，再次拒绝讨论此事。从衣架上拿起深灰色的呢子大衣穿上，越来越冷的天气加重了他对爱人的思念。他从未觉得分离如此让人难耐，他迫不及待地想要见到Grindelwald，或许是因为这条沸沸扬扬的消息无时无刻不在提到他。

想到昨夜猫头鹰带来的回信，Dumbledore心情甚好，去年他和Grindelwald因为魔法部的分歧没有回家。好在今年他愿意和自己回到戈德里克山谷度过圣诞假期。他寻思着给Grindelwald回一封信，但时钟提醒他有别的日程安排。

他去了霍格莫德村，Aberforth给他捎了口信。

Dumbledore不是很喜欢猪头酒吧，一间又小又暗还非常肮脏的屋子，常年散发出一股羊膻味。本应雕花的窗上堆积了不知多少层污垢，外面的光线几乎透不进来。他本人更为偏爱三把扫帚，那里还有加冰和伞螺樱桃糖浆苏打水。

不过三把扫帚的老板不是Dumbledore家族的成员。

“喝点什么吗？”

“黄油啤酒，谢谢。”

午后显然是所有酒吧的休息期，猪头酒吧也不例外，Aberforth抬了一个啤酒杯，另一只手上拿着画框模样的东西。

“是Ariana吗？”

“没错，我前几天托人在对角巷订的。我想她会喜欢的。”

Aberforth提到Ariana时脸上的表情会柔和很多，但很快他的柔和就被另一种情绪替代。

“你必须拿到终身教授，你知道的，Ariana会以此为荣。如果你让Grindelwald那家伙拿到了，Ariana会十分伤心。”

Albus对着自己的弟弟翻了个白眼，以他对Ariana的了解，自己的妹妹可不是这样的人，她会为自己的哥哥是正直善良之人而自豪，而不是终身教授。

5

又过了几天，Dumbledore收到了Grindelwald的另一封信，他认真地表示自己同意了和自己回戈德里克山谷过圣诞节，希望Dumbledore可以尽快回信。

这让Dumbledore十分高兴。

“Albus？你看起来心情不错，看来你已经知道那个好消息了！”

Dumbledore从别人那里拿到了今天份的预言家日报，上面印有第一批获得教授职称的名单，Dumbledore在其中看到了Grindelwald的名字，这没有任何值得意外的。

但马上他就意识到了不对劲，他自己的名字出现在名单的最上方，前面的标题是

魔法防御课终身教授

所有的祝贺都被他抛到脑后，他想或许自己该给魔法部写一封信，看看是否出现了印刷错误。或者预言家日报的编辑把他和Grindelwald弄混了？这样的错误不常见，却也有可能发生不是吗？

直到傍晚，Dumbledore再一次收到通知，板上钉钉的终身教授落到了他头上。而在考试周后，所有黑魔法防御课的教授都会光临霍格沃兹，进行为期三天的学术访问。

大家会就麻瓜与魔法师混合防御这一课题进行深入交流，希望他作为魔法部官方承认的第一终身教授可以主持这场学术讨论会。

这可真是……祸从天降？

6

时间拉回到今天中午。

没有学生的霍格沃兹显得有些冷清。Dumbledore把最后的试卷收好放进档案袋，来年或许有用得上的地方。学生在时他们挑剔吵闹，学生不在时老师却多半是思念的。更遑论是Dumbledore这样的老师，他总是目送学生们登上火车，汽笛声响的那一刻就开始想念孩子们。

想想他和Grindelwald也有几个月的时间没见面，在一起时总会有分歧，不在一起又免不了俗得想。

男人穿着厚厚的大衣，围着深色的围巾站在雪地里，红色的头发上落了星星点点的白雪，他搓着手不断地向外张望，却始终没有等到自己的恋人。

Gellert.Grindelwald并没有出现。

Dumbledore主持的学术会议持续了两天半，他几乎是耐着自己所有的性子讲完了全程。他讲解了一些关于麻瓜与魔法师在安全问题上的共同性，从事物根源方面解析了学生安全需要多方学习的必要性。Dumbledore心底有一丝小矛盾，他既失落于Grindelwald的未出席，内心深处又有一点庆幸他不会听到这份演讲。

他比任何人都要清楚Grindelwald对麻瓜的态度。他之所以愿意到德姆斯特朗执教，有很大一部分原因是这所高校仅招收纯血魔法师。

他相信Grindelwald不会喜欢今天的演讲。

不过现在都不重要了，Grindelwald究竟去了哪才是他关心的事情。直到现在，Dumbledore都没想起自己给Grindelwald的回信自始至终都被压在变形课课本的底下，没有寄出。

7

“亲爱的，当我知道你的课题如此无聊时，就想像现在一样给你找点有意思的事情做一做。”

送走所有教授的Dumbledore刚刚推开门就落进了Grindelwald的圈套里。一个令他晕头转向的深吻和不知怎么就套在了自己手上的绳索。

金发巫师低头吻吮着他肩部的曲线，不安分的手掌在他身上缓慢移动，从他的肩滑到俏挺的臀部，流利顺滑，没有一丝拖泥带水。这就是Grindelwald的风格，他想要的总会拿到手，有时候Dumbledore甚至怀疑他是否真的在乎自己？或许有一天他会为了自己的目的而背叛自己。

但他马上就打消了这样的念头，Grindelwald可能会因为别的事情与自己背道而驰，但他们的感情永远不可能出现背叛。

Grindelwald发现了爱人的不专注，他挺起腰一加力，把深埋的欲望又重重地撞进Dumbledore体内。

“啊！Gellert…慢…点……”

Dumbledore的思绪骤然被拉回眼前，他的腰部激烈扭动着，前端挺立的阴茎冒出了几滴透明的液体，亟待着人去安抚。Grindelwald一手压着他被缚住的手腕，一手开始慢慢抚慰下身欲望的源头。他对爱人的身体过于熟悉，指尖勾勒带来的触碰足以让平日里温照  
煦尔雅的教授疯狂。

“啊…Gellert！你…不能因为…教授职称这件事就这么对我！”

“教授职称？阿尔……你的脑子总会被一些奇怪的东西影响，比起那个该死的职称，或许我更想知道三番五次让你给我的回信在哪里！”

他们像孩子一样争吵，这件事情在他们还是孩子时经常会做，但从没有一次是光着身子做的。这让一切都看上去十分不一样，好像他们这么多年兜兜转转变了很多，也没变太多。

Dumbledore骤然想起了埋在一堆书下的牛皮信封，好吧，他承认，自己现在是有点自作自受。

Grindelwald没有再理会他的辩解，他开始大开大合的动作，每一次抽插都撞到让Dumbledore疯狂的那一点，肉壁被拉出又猛然戳进去，软肉被操得媚熟，外翻出的颜色呈现出深红，看得人欲血喷张。

“你说你的学生能想象到他们的Professor Dumbledore被压在课桌上上被我随意进出的模样吗？你以后上课会不会想起这一幕，阿尔？”

Dumbledore似乎再也受不了这样的折磨，他开始求饶，开始认错。被快感与痛苦双重夹击的他，用断断续续的话语和呻吟乞求爱人的原谅。

“啊…啊！Gellert！我……以后…一定回……信……”

不知是歉意表达得足够诚恳还是他实在过于诱人，在百回合的抽插后，Grindelwald胀大的阴茎终于射在了Dumbledore的蜜穴内。燥热的身子随着激射出的情欲稍稍得到了舒缓，解开他手腕上捆绑的绳子，Grindelwald把他抱在怀里，轻声安抚。

“我…很高兴，你愿意回去。”

“我也是。”

Grindelwald把不怀好意的笑藏起，他当然不喜欢看到Aberforth，但他愿意给Albus去世界任何的角落。

这也是为了更伟大的利益，不是吗？


	2. 黑魔法防御教授的情趣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格林德沃这辈子最好的耐心都给了邓布利多，他隐忍自己的傲慢，成全阿尔在外人眼中的模样。格林德沃这辈子最多的不耐也同样给了邓布利多，任何的背叛的影子都会让他风声鹤唳。
> 
> 他们天生就该在一起。
> 
> 这是格林德沃的底线。
> 
> 鲸鱼向海而生，渡鸦祈愿胜绩，玻璃兽爱财，阿不思.邓布利多本该属于盖勒特.格林德沃。

【GGAD】黑魔法防御教授的情趣用品

如果那个夏天是邓布利多说服了格林德沃，他们在戈德里克甜蜜的两个月，延续了往后的一生………

1

格林德沃这几天十分暴躁，即使了解熟悉他的每个人都知道德姆斯特朗黑魔法防御课教授在很多方面都称得上心狠手辣，但通常情况下他会把自己的锋利全部埋在优雅之下。

尤其是这当个男人优雅起来时，性感到死。

但是今天早上德姆斯特朗的学生却感受不到性感，因为他们很不幸地赶上为数不多的情侣吵架，几乎是在无知的状态下一头撞在了教授的枪口上。

来自于教授不加以任何的掩饰的真实恶意，连惯用的花言巧语都省下，从木质高大的雕花门内逐渐蔓延开，形成了一个无人能靠近的火焰圈。

恶意有多么凶险，看看被教授三言两语吓哭的学生就可见一斑。

哦，梅林，求求你拯救一下可怜的学生吧。

如果把世界上的老师分分类，大抵可以分出三类，邓布利多，格林德沃和其他老师。

前二位在教育史上简直可以分别自成一派，优秀扎实的学术基础和前卫开放的学术态度奇迹般完美融合在两人身上。

邓布利多善意引导，基本每一个学生都如沐春风，把因材施教做到了极端。而格林德沃则是野性优雅，鼓励学生去做危险却符合本性的事，很难想象这个危险的男人把黑魔法防御课教得意外成功。

无法评出高低对错，但的确两位教授在魔法界名声大噪。尤其是经历了上一次魔法部评职称的事件后，两个原本就被经常拿来对比的教授现在可以称得上是针锋相对，针尖对麦芒。

然而，很少有人知道，两位教授是亲密的爱人关系。

“格林德沃教授，您是不是有什么烦心事？”

男人抬起头，他办公室门被打开了一小条缝隙，缝隙的中间是奎妮.戈德斯坦恩露出的小小的一个脑袋，金色的头发被乖巧的梳理在脑后，还戴了一个粉色的发夹。

哦，是他的小甜心。

格林德沃有两个得意门生，奎妮.戈德斯坦恩与文达.罗塞尔。前者是天生的摄神取念师，后者是跟随于他的家族的继承者。

格林德沃非常钟意两个小姑娘，并非是偏心，而是认为她们在魔法上的造诣一定不凡。他不仅在学业方面教导她们，在生活与信仰方面更是潜移默化地言传身教。

这也让日后的奎妮与文达在魔法时尚界大放异彩。

“奎妮，过来，是我影响到你了吗？”

格林德沃后知后觉地自我反省，他承认自己最近可能真的过于暴躁，强大的魔法波动已然影响到了学生。

“教授，或许你可以去找一找邓布利多教授，如果你们有麻烦的话。”

奎妮看着他，大大的眼睛里全是困惑。她自幼就受摄魂取念的影响，一直到遇见格林德沃才有所好转。教授教导她如何掌控自己的能力，颇为奇迹的是她也从未听到过教授的想法。

直到前天。

从前天傍晚开始，她就不间断地听到格林德沃教授的心声。刚开始魔药课程的女孩被突如其来的争吵吓了一跳。

彼时，格林德沃在旁边的教室上课。

他和另一个男人的争吵声甚至遮盖了魔药老师的授课内容。奎妮在慌乱中听到了教授古怪的腔调，鲜少有人在吵架时还能保持这样的优雅，奇怪的是与他吵架的人同样冷静，腔调是那种说不出的舒服。如果不是能仔细地听到内容，奎妮只会以为这是一场学术讨论。

然后一切开始不受她控制地发展，她听到了恋人般的甜言蜜语，还有一些时高时低的哀求。

好在到了晚上这些细语逐渐消失，她缓了口气，但依然不知道该怎么做。蒂娜恰巧不在学校，她只能偷偷溜到文达的寝室，希翼这个好看的学姐可以给自己一点有用的意见。

“Darling，我建议你还是去找一趟教授，你最好提醒他，邓布利多教授在霍格沃兹。”

奎妮认识邓布利多教授，一个月前在预言家日报的头版上出现了那位红发教授。刚刚过完11岁生日的奎妮并不知道两位教授的关系，她仅仅希望教授可以恢复正常。

于是现在，她出现在办公室，以期解决这个问题。

“我向你保证，这是最后一次。”

格林德沃不知道奎妮听到了什么，因为他的脑子实在是非常混乱。邓布利多与他的争吵从圣诞假期结束后开始，将近持续一个月，而看现在的样子他们还有升级延期的可能性。但他猜测奎妮很有可能听到了一些不该听的东西，作为老师仅剩的良心，他道歉。

“教授，我没有关系，我不会说出去的。但我还是建议您应该去一趟霍格沃兹，妈妈说恋人吵架不该隔夜。” 

哦，天啊，这个甜心真的是一个小天使。

虽然他和阿尔吵架已经隔了很多个夜。

2

“邓布利多教授，我是不是打扰到您了？”

赫奇帕奇的级长在敲了十遍门后始终没有得到回复，忒修斯没由来得后背发凉，他希望这一次纽特.斯卡曼德也就是他的小弟弟没有惹出什么太过分的事。

今早他收到的信和平时有一些不同，猫头鹰丢下的信纸上有教授的亲笔签名，漂亮的花体文末还附有相应的时间地点。这是一件很奇怪的事，忒修斯已经修完了邓布利多的课程，在反复确认无误后，他基本可以断定这和纽特脱不开干系。

忒修斯大概是全霍格沃兹办公室回访率最高的学生，从他四年级开始也是他的弟弟进入霍格沃兹的时间，他被迫频繁出现在以前教导他的老师桌前。内容大抵可以归结为带着弟弟向老师道歉。

“哦，忒修斯？非常抱歉，我在想一些麻烦的事情。很抱歉没听到你的敲门声。”

邓布利多把桌上的所有信件整理好摆放进抽屉，他给了学生一个安抚的笑容，示意忒修斯不必多想。

“来一杯红茶？”

“谢谢您。”

茶杯应声出现在忒修斯的面前，男孩也没有继续与教授客套，每一个霍格沃兹的学生都听说过邓布利多教授的下午茶。温文尔雅又学富五车的教授一度成为最受学生们欢迎的老师。

忒修斯也不例外。

但他比较意外今天为何会收到下午茶邀请。毕竟纽特从未在黑魔法防御课上有过什么意外举动，邓布利多对他的态度甚至可以称得上放纵。

“我找你来是因为纽特。”

“纽特？他又闯祸了吗？”

忒修斯抿了一下嘴唇，果然，纽特还是把教授惹恼了吗？某种意义上能把邓布利多惹恼也是一件很厉害的事。忒修斯优秀的头脑已经开始想如何与教授谈判，如果是邓布利多教授那还算比较好说话。

“不，当然不是，纽特的黑魔法防御课学得很不错，有你当年的风范。”

忒修斯显而易见地松了口气，真好，不是闯祸就好。

“但是他的确遇到了一点小问题。”

看到又全身紧张戒备的学生，邓布利多承认自己有一点恶趣味。他早就听说了忒修斯对纽特的宠溺，斯卡曼德家还真是生了两个完全不同的孩子。

“我得请他帮我个忙，我可能要带他出学校几天。而你们的父亲，斯卡曼德先生似乎在一个收不到信件的地方，所以我只能找你帮忙，能尝试…联系到你的母亲吗？”

邓布利多在最后几个音节时有一丝停顿，忒修斯看到教授的目光突然转向了办公室的屏风后，他回头看了一眼，想知道究竟发生了什么。当他回头后却发现，那里空无一物。

“我会为您转达的，家父应该在魔法部的实验项目中，我今天就给母亲寄信，过几天相信就能收到回复。”

忒修斯喝完瓷杯中的红茶，告别了教授。

不知道为什么，他在某一瞬间感受到了一股奇怪的力量，狠狠地盯着自己，催促着他离开。

3

“盖勒特？我不记得你是我们霍格沃兹的老师。”

“那你是否记得，你是我的男朋友？”

邓布利多拍开来自于另一位魔法师的手，他现在完全不想见到这位名义上和实际上都是自己男朋友的人。

“阿尔，你要出去做长途旅行，带一个学生，却不带我？你还想要我不生气？”

盖勒特.格林德沃简直想大笑着问问阿不思.邓布利多，你在做梦吗？误食了生死水还是吃了舟形乌头？

“我带学生出去是因为他志向在此。我倒是不知道你什么时候对神奇动物这么感兴趣。”

邓布利多这次也摆明立场，他被阿不福思一直谴责，内容就是在面对格林德沃时底线一再降低。虽说这次他的手段与观点都过于强硬，甚至于到了能用固执形容。但他并不认为自己有做错，毕竟像格林德沃一样爱吃醋的男朋友全欧洲都不能再找出一个。

“我对动物的确不感兴趣，但这不代表我对你不感兴趣。”

霍格沃兹有跟明确的禁止使用魔法斗殴的规定，除了上课之外，有争斗目的的咒语都不会被使用。邓布利多无意在此与格林德沃发生争斗，事实上他与格林德沃也不需要借助魔杖，但他错算了一件事。

诚如忒修斯所担忧，纽特确实是个会搞意外的体质。

护树罗锅先于男孩敲门，转眼就把门给开了。比阿拉霍洞开更快的速度，铜锁发出了轻微隐秘的声响却没逃过里面两位顶级魔法师的耳朵。

在纽特把脑袋探进来之前，邓布利多下意识对格林德沃施了隐身咒。

“纽特？找我有事吗？”

阿不思.窝藏秘密情人.邓布利多少有些窘迫，被学生不小心撞破的尴尬蔓延在办公室中，格林德沃没有任何声响，他沉默地站在阿不思身后，用他异色的双瞳注视着爱人的一举一动。

“非常抱歉教授，听说您找了忒修斯，我想知道是不是哪只动物给您添麻烦了？”

纽特把护树罗锅装回口袋中，他悄悄地看了一眼邓布利多，然后迅速低头，只留给长者一个发旋。

“当然不，纽特，我只是找他帮我一个忙。但是你必须在麦格教授面前把他们收好，隐形兽的事情我不希望再看到。”

邓布利多给了纽特一块巧克力，他的办公室里总有些能帮助他和学生良好沟通的小东西。

“我不知道什么时候你还喜欢巧克力，你不是一直偏爱蜂蜜吗？”

那个无聊的随手就能破除的咒语就这样被轻轻松松地解决了。格林德沃这辈子最好的耐心都给了邓布利多，他隐忍自己的傲慢，成全阿尔在外人眼中的模样。格林德沃这辈子最多的不耐也同样给了邓布利多，任何的背叛的影子都会让他风声鹤唳。

他们天生就该在一起。

这是格林德沃的底线。

鲸鱼向海而生，渡鸦祈愿胜绩，玻璃兽爱财，阿不思.邓布利多本该属于盖勒特.格林德沃。

4

“你要去几天？”

“一个……月…”

格林德沃身上具有暴君的所有特质，包括不限于暴虐，心狠，果断，残忍，独裁，专制，以及专情。

这些特质在用到阿不思身上时也毫不例外，甚至说当对象变为阿不思，他的阿尔，格林德沃是变本加厉。

正如他可以毫无愧疚地把邓布利多锁在学生来往不断的办公室中，银质的手铐在他优雅低吟咒语的霎时结成，不宽不窄，不大不小，恰恰适合邓布利多的手腕。

无意否认，格林德沃所有的幻想，性幻想，别的幻想都有关于邓布利多，他愿做塞壬把迷途的阿尔拖拽入深渊，他愿放过世间将祸乱独留在阿不思身上。

“格林德沃，这太过分了。”

“如果以你和学单独生出去一个月为比较，那我并不这么认为。”

魔法是个好东西，它只会绽放在少数高贵的灵魂中，格林德沃做所有事情都依赖于自己的魔杖。唯独在欢爱时他喜欢亲力亲为。

剥去阿不思的衣服，看着精致的扣子一个个蹭开，整齐的衣领在情欲中松软，西装裤落下时笔直修长的腿显露在空气中。只需要轻轻的碰触就能让邓布利多，全世界最伟大的巫师颤抖哭泣，这一切都令格林德沃着迷。

他俯身看着躺在办公桌上的邓布利多，红色的长发扰乱整洁的桌面，他还在抵抗，阿尔总是这样，不会诚实地面对自己。格林德沃不知道是什么让邓布利多如此固执，每一次在高潮前夕的迸发，他的唇下流泻而出的永远是不。

这只是一个很小的细节，却实打实的激怒了格林德沃。

他痛恨阿不思的心狠，不与自己任何商量就私自带着学生出门，他又着迷于他的叛逆，似乎天生就知道怎么惹怒自己。

“你疯了吗？格林德沃……”

柔软的嘴唇阻止他继续发声，红唇的主人迫不及待地用舌尖挑开他的伪装，灵敏的动作仿佛演练过千万遍。修长的手指探入衣襟，除去最贴身的衬衫，邓布利多已经快不着一物。胸膛上敏感的蓓蕾被挑逗，邓布利多拼命压抑着快要到极限的痛苦，而格林德沃变本加厉着不给他机会。

另一只手直接向下探入内裤，常年使用魔杖的手圈住灼热，把控着邓布利多的命脉，揉捏挑逗，撩拨套弄，一丝喘息都不留给爱人。

快感从下腹涌上全身，邓布利多不由自主地依靠住格林德沃。这正是男人所想看到的，他拥住邓布利多，把他所有的温柔与狠厉都施加在爱人身上。

“看，阿尔，你明明如此喜欢。”

探向两腿间的手拨弄着草丛，握住邓布利多的阴茎上下滑动，指甲不经意刮过柱体的顶端，让他忍不住呻吟出声，在体内升起的熟悉的酥麻感，让邓布利多抑制不住地不自觉扭动身躯，焦躁的欲望勾引诱惑着他一步步走向深渊。 

突然间，格林德沃垂下头含住了他灼热的顶端！ 

“不……盖勒特！”

邓布利多想要逃脱，却被按在头顶的手铐紧紧制约，动弹不得。格林德沃异色的双瞳注视着爱人，他把他深深地吞入，宛若巨蛇守护着自己的宝藏，彻底占为己有。

卷动的舌头细心舔舐每一个部分，手却滑向后方，找到那个接受过他的地方，修长的手指温柔按压着周围紧绷的肌肉。

邓布利多妄图拒绝，但他突然意识到这有多么幼稚，他从未真正拒绝过格林德沃。

湿润的口腔反复吞吐着他的欲望，强烈的酥麻感如电流般控制着他全身，令他无法动弹分毫。格林德沃满足这样的结果，他喜欢看阿尔这幅模样，没有别人，没有其他人来分走他的注意力。

这具他钟爱的身体已经完全为他绽放，他分开邓布利多的腿，让他整个人跨坐在自己身上，挺翘的浑圆搁置在他的大腿上。男人把忍耐已久早已挺立的阴茎深深埋入到灼热紧致的腔口。

在激烈插进来的火热折磨下，邓布利多的小穴咬紧了爱人的性器。格林德沃紧压住他的腰侧，用力顶上他体内的高潮点不停地摩擦研磨。这几乎让邓布利多的脑海呈现一片空白，紧紧收缩的蜜穴让他能更为敏感得感知到肿胀的阴茎在体内的动作。

羞耻与矛盾让他更为敏感，高潮来得愈发猛烈，他们在压抑中到达了快感的巅峰。

5

“教授，这是什么？”

银质的手铐放在格林德沃的办公桌上，奎妮想要凑近看却被物品的主人所阻止。

“一点情趣而已。”

格林德沃把手铐放进自己的个人收藏中。


	3. 格林德沃手把手教你性骚扰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香榭丽舍大街最靓的仔手把手教你性骚扰，原价998的终极教程，现在只要9.9，只要你为GGAD流泪，还能免费获取一份邓布利多性爱教程！
> 
> 9.9买不了吃亏，买不了买不了上当，你还在等什么？
> 
> 今天为GGAD流泪了吗？

【GGAD】格林德沃手把手教你性骚扰

 

1.夸赞美丽

最开始的夏天

“阿不思，你看起来想一只刚出炉的柠檬雪宝。”

盖勒特知道那是阿尔最喜欢吃的东西，他可以想象阿不思听到这句话后的愉悦，谁不期望变成自己最喜欢的东西呢？

而邓布利多勉强回了个微笑，忍住了掏出魔杖的冲动，内心开始怀疑自己是不是因为圣诞假期的偷懒而导致身材走形。

霍格沃兹的再次相遇

“邓布利多教授，你的眼睛比任何黑魔法释放的光芒都要艳丽。”

阿不思.邓布利多收到过很多挑衅，但没有哪一个会比德姆斯特朗的格林德沃教授更加让人摸不到头脑。

他只能再次勉强回复一个微笑，决定还是严格要求一下忒修斯，尤其是遇上德姆斯特朗的同学时，一定要展示霍格沃兹实事求是的学风，千万不要手下留情。

2.积极的“精神抚摸”

最近格林德沃爱上了泡图书馆，尽管他在德姆斯特朗时从来没有光顾过图书馆，但显然霍格沃兹的图书馆里有他要潜心钻研的东西。

“没想到，我们又遇到了，邓布利多教授。”

旁边的学生在这位教授压迫的眼神下陆陆续续搬离了这片区域，虽然他们也很想看教授们谈恋爱，但听说德姆斯特朗并不禁止黑魔法的使用。

“我也觉得很巧，今天格林德沃教授还是来研究变形术的吗？”

邓布利多从书架上找出自己需要的那一本，而格林德沃则顺手拿出了旁边的那本。他们相对而坐，幽灵们都不敢来此打扰，没有人会怀疑这位因为黑魔法而享誉魔法界的教授会不会顺手把它们一并收拾了。

但阿不思只关心那些注解在书本上的笔记，严谨的字体和独特的见解，邓布利多决定为了学术而忽略格林德沃已经摸到他大腿上的手。

3.社交触碰

“邓布利多教授，我有幸能邀请你跳一只舞吗？”

格林德沃的异色双瞳里印满了阿不思.邓布利多的模样，这位全英最好看的魔法师穿着白衬衫和短马甲，白领结系在他们的领口。

“如果我拒绝这样的请求是不是显得太不尽人意？”

邓布利多没有拒绝他，学生们甚至为他们的教授空出了舞池，所有人都在屏息以待这两个世上最伟大的巫师，他们在霍格沃兹会碰撞出如何激烈的火花？

只有邓布利多知道，格林德沃在他腰部的手早已点燃了他内心的欲火，来自于男人的任何触摸都能令他高潮。

眼花缭乱的交叉舞步，踢腿，跳跃，旋转，都无可挑剔。华丽高雅又热情奔放的舞步点燃了全场的气氛，他们将不为人知的锋芒为对方而展露，一直心照不宣的薄膜也在欲望面前被彻底捅破。

“邓布利多教授，或许你愿意给我更多，比一支舞更多。”

回答他的是阿不思献上的一个吻。

4.前戏骚扰

“办公室是个好地方。”

炽烈的吻从唇部落下，顺着偏头露出的脖颈烙出细碎的吻痕，柔软所过之处必能带出邓布利多急促的喘息。

“原来格林德沃教授知道这里是办公室吗？”

邓布利多高傲得如同一只纯种猫咪，他湛蓝色的眼睛里是迷蒙的情欲与令人无法自持的性感，此刻他完全没有要被插入的模样，恰恰相反，他的动作慵懒而游刃有余，他坐在办公室的桌子上，双腿大开着迎接这位许久未曾见面的恋人。

“邓布利多，你变了。”

变得更成熟，也更诱人。

格林德沃一口含住阿不思的前端，灵活的舌尖挑动着上面敏感的神经，他把粉嫩的器官吞进喉咙深处，反复吞吐。身为男人他当然知道那个地方在喉咙压迫下会有多大的快感。

冠状的软沟被照顾到极致，卷动的舌头没有放过任何一片肌肤，随着压抑的呻吟从上方传来，他知道这只危险的豹子已经落入了自己编制的陷阱。

5.性侵害

“阿尔，放松……”

格林德沃一步步引诱着邓布利多，温热紧致的内壁现在包裹着他的火热，他刻意寻找着会引发身下疯狂的那一点，恶劣地抽插着自己的性器，青涩的穴口和阿不思的表情形成了鲜明的对比。

他从未让人再进入过这里，他的蜜穴比任何的处子都要紧致，被塞得满满的腔体逐渐适应着在身体内肆意妄为的凶器。格林德沃没有一丝的留情，他在等待了几秒钟后，就开始用最猛烈的动作开始在邓布利多体内驰骋。

内部被完全占满的充实感与下腹晕染开的快感同时迸发，邓布利多大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，他的腿不自觉地缠到了格林德沃的腰间，湛蓝色的眼睛被氤氲的雾气包裹，但这样无声的哀求并没有让格林德沃停下动作，反而更加激发了他的欲望。

深入浅出的折磨持续了将近一夜，邓布利多的内壁咬紧了他的阴茎，直到白色的精液灌满了小穴，才结束了今夜的疯狂。

“格林德沃教授，我可以告你性骚扰吗？”

6.终极威胁

“孩子们，今天的黑魔法防御课老师改为格林德沃教授。”

霍格沃兹的学生都在猜测他们的教授遭遇了什么，但他们很快被新来的教授转移了注意力。

不是每一个老师都叫邓布利多，但任何老师都肯定不叫格林德沃！霍格沃兹明令禁止黑魔法的使用，但格林德沃明显对此不甚在意，他的手段显然不仅限于魔法，个人的魅力同样会给学生们带去不一样的体验。

“你这是在嫉妒学生吗？”

邓布利多收到了孩子们的投诉，格林德沃说服了他们去做一直没敢做的事，比如说在打人柳面前跳舞。

“不，我这是鼓励他们寻找自我。”

尽管所有霍格沃兹的学生都喜欢邓布利多，但他们总会看到格林德沃出现在教授身旁。

“这简直是性骚扰成功上位的最佳典范。”

某不敢留名的学生这么评价道。

 

香榭丽舍大街最靓的仔手把手教你性骚扰，原价998的终极教程，现在只要9.9，只要你为GGAD流泪，还能免费获取一份邓布利多性爱教程！

9.9买不了吃亏，买不了买不了上当，你还在等什么？

今天为GGAD流泪了吗？


	4. Granville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【对方做了什么会让你们原谅彼此？】
> 
> “一个吻。”
> 
> “我不知道，大概一个吻吧。”

1

【你们的婚姻有问题吗？】

“可能吧，谁他妈在乎？”

“Gellert注意你的语言，这是采访。”

Grindelwald没有反驳，他不想在这个无聊冗长的采访上浪费时间，他坐在这里唯一的理由是Albus.Dumbledore，他的婚姻对象坐在这里。

“我想这是当然的，很多人的婚姻都有问题，我们会解决它，并继续这样的生活。”

【你们是否认为婚姻是爱情的坟墓？】

“我能先回答吗？Gellert你得收拾一下自己的情绪，放松一点。不好意思，我们回到问题，在我看来爱情本身就是一座坟墓，死亡是它的归宿，而它的魅力在于，死亡也不会把我们分开。如果爱情注定要有坟墓，那也只会是人生的尽头，婚姻只不过是你去到尽头的其中一步。”

Albus带着一抹笑，他是一个标准的英国绅士，平静又淡然地阐述着自己的观点。

“我不管什么婚姻或是爱情，那是小孩子的玩意儿。我的坟墓只有一个，我毕生的归宿，Albus·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·Dumbledore.”

哂笑，虔诚，疯狂，最终归于平静。

这不就是婚姻的常态吗？

2

他们最早的麻烦出现在哥伦比亚，那是一个很有意思的国家，只要你在那里走过一圈就会知道为什么魔幻现实主义会在此诞生，艺术来源于生活，而生活永远要比艺术荒诞。

“Gellert，你前面就是搜捕队，我劝你赶紧找个伴，把枪处理了。还有你左前方那个小妞不错，我猜大概是个古巴美人。”

“闭嘴，帕西瓦尔，我现在没有多余的口舌和你废话。”

Grindelwald看到了街角的酒吧，这个国家混乱的程度超乎他的想象。从来没有间断过的爆炸声令他头疼，这是什么废物一样的政府，这个国家的政界就该统统去死。

为什么炸弹永远就炸不到这些该死的人身上呢？

“好了，Gellert，你前方几米就是搜捕队，我可不想费力气给你疏通关系，赶紧找个伴！”

Grindelwald一把扯掉了耳机，他恨透了自己通讯官的聒噪，这次回去他一定要着手清理一下自己这个没救的组织，是时候让这群乌合之众知道谁才是说话的人。Grindelwald用手背擦了一下嘴角，他讨厌过多的麻烦，但他更讨厌无谓的指手画脚。爆炸掀起的灰尘弄脏了他的鞋子，在遇上令他更不能容忍的事情之前，他需要一个伴。

“我讨厌哥伦比亚。”

他把枪藏到了腰后，随意又迅速的动作让任何人都没办法怀疑于他，一个优雅又绅士的德国男人。

如果Grindelwald对胜负与控制没有自己独特的执念，或许现在他会成为一个优秀的律师，可世上最缺的就是如果，谁也无法否认，Grindelwald是世界上最棒的杀手。

两天前他从纽约飞到这里，落地当天完成了自己的任务，一个被保镖围了里三层外三层的毒枭，除了奇怪的作息时间，也仅仅只需要一发子弹就能解决。

他应该在结束任务后立马离开这个国家的，说实话从下飞机开始他就没停止过后悔。在巴黎随便杀个人都比这里有意思。

好吧，话也不能这么说，他不喜欢那座轻浮的城市，但至少那里不全都是疯子。

“Shit！”

男人确定前方的搜捕队已经盯上了自己，他没办法避开，刻意躲起来的举动更会引来注意。

现在必须找一个伴侣让自己看上去更像一个游人，而不是杀手。

踏进酒吧的一瞬间他看到了吧台上坐着的男人，他身边站着两个搜捕队员，但那一刻Grindelwald眼里只有那双蓝色的眸子，比深海的塞壬更为诱人，根本不需要任何的交谈，

时间停在对视那一刻，永恒随之诞生。

哥伦比亚警察根本无法辨别法语与德语的区别，Grindelwald和Dumbledore的第一个问好开始于波哥大，在汽车炸弹的爆炸声中他们交换了第一个吻。

3

【你们对性生活感到满意吗？】

“不能再好。”

“我觉得没什么问题。”

【这是不是你们为数不多达成共识的事情？】

“是的。”

“可以这么说。”

4

“Gellert.Grindelwald.”

“Albus.”

“你总是这样吗？和一个陌生人上床，然后连名字都不告诉他？”

Grindelwald饶有兴趣地看着床上的小野猫，红棕色的头发垂在肩侧，精致细腻的锁骨隐藏在发丝之下动人心弦，酒店的白色床单只能裹住很少的地方，而其余裸露在外的部分全布满了大大小小的痕迹。

不可多得的尤物。

Grindelwald当然不是个喜欢摧残美的人，他更喜欢采撷玫瑰，而不是在上面留下自己的指痕，但Dumbledore是个意外，他热情似火，又静谧如水，当Grindelwald分开他的双腿进入这个貌美又危险的男人时，他感受到了前所未有的快感。

Dumbledore理应被另当别论，在这样的美人身上烙下自己的痕迹，无疑只会让他兴奋而非厌恶。

“那你呢，经常在酒吧找到一个人，然后把他顺理成章地带上床？Grindelwald先生，我想我没有这样的习惯。”

他们都不是什么冒失的小年轻，也都明白话说到什么程度才是最合适的，Dumbledore走下床，白色的床单被他随意系在腰间，当他的脚触地的那一刻，未干的白色浊液顺着笔直又修长的大腿而下，被主人毫不在意地用床单抹去。

Grindelwald看着他，眼底的玩味渐渐变为了不加掩饰的欲望，Dumbledore于他而言就是一株罂粟，明知会上瘾，也无法抵御住天生的美。

如果第二天就是末日，那他想把这个人带进自己的坟墓。

Dumbledore没有去洗澡，虽然他的确忍受不了身上的黏稠感，但在一夜的疯狂性爱后，他毫不怀疑比起洗澡水自己更需要尼古丁。无论是烟油还是苦涩，任何能帮他镇静下来的东西他都需要。

“告诉我，你的名字。”

Grindelwald抽走他指间的烟，他居高临下地望着坐在床边的Albus，透着黄光的窗帘外是车水马龙的闹市，时不时还能听到爆炸的声响，而窗帘里是烟雾弥漫的无声无息。他们刚刚完成一夜的做爱，Grindelwald口干舌燥而Albus显然也好不到哪去。

Grindelwald异色的双眼没有离开Albus，他妄图摘下这支玫瑰，将他放到自己的玻璃罩里，不再任别人窥伺。

“你会告诉一夜情对象你的名字？”

“Gellert.Grindelwald.”

他重复了一遍，以此来展现自己的诚意。可Albus显然没有从善如流，他的眼睛里是夺人心魄的湛蓝，在洁白的床铺上肆意展示着自己的魅力，他不在意身上的斑斑点点，也不在意面前这个男人突然袭来的威压。他用沉默与笑容拒绝了Grindelwald，妄图把这段已然驶入禁区的关系归结为简单的一夜情。

“我数到十，你得给我答案。”

“是吗？”

Albus轻笑了一声，他注视着Grindelwald，几秒后他改变了主意。

“我数到三，你可以来试试。”

“One.”

第一个数被轻轻从唇边吐出，他的舌尖流连在唇角，粉嫩的模样很容易就联想到这具身体上更加淫靡的器官。Grindelwald当然不会放任这个肆无忌惮的挑衅，他随手从地上捡起领带，没费多大劲就把Albus绑成了自己满意的模样。

而Albus呢？前一秒尚且在无声拒绝，下一秒就作出了欢迎的姿势，他的双手被束缚，修长的腿却已经缠上了Grindelwald的腰。

“Two.”

Grindelwald没有任何疑虑地压住Albus，他的手指撬开了那张执着于数字的嘴，指尖搅弄着湿润的口腔，时不时还会碰到牙齿，发出“啧啧”的水声。

他扶着自己早就准备好的性器，当他的阴茎回想起昨天进出在这个穴口的滋味时马上就进入了状态。他用一夜的时间压迫着狭窄紧致又湿润温暖的内壁，当欲望彻底在其中释放后，Albus的下身立马变成一片泥泞，肉体相撞牵发的水声配上急促的喘息汇成了近乎完美的乐章。

而现在，他粗大的龟头抵在Albus的两瓣臀肉中间，翕张的穴口里还残留着他昨夜的精液，正好拿来做这一轮的润滑液。毕竟，昨天准备的一管润滑现在只剩下躺在垃圾桶里的包装袋，他们省下了去买润滑液的时间。

“告诉我，你的名字。”

“Three.”

性器不带任何余地般冲进他的体内，他维持着居高临下的位置，完全无所顾忌地在Albus体内冲撞，而后者能做的选择也不多，他搂着Grindelwald，束缚双腕的领带勒上男人的脖子，手指依旧不怕死地在开拓自己的男人身上挑逗着，仿佛受制于人的根本不是自己。

Grindelwald不再掩饰自己，他收起了自己对床伴的温柔体贴，将真实的自我彻底释放在Dumbledore眼前，他将Albus从里到外地操了一遍，就着插入而姿势尝试着各种各样的体位，阴茎因为他的随心所欲而在蜜穴中肆无忌惮地冲撞，Albus闷哼着接受着疯狂，在又一轮的放荡后，他选择了暂时的妥协。

“Albus.Percival.Wulfric.Brian.Dumbledore，记好了.”

“我不会忘记自己伴侣的姓名的，My Al.”

不知你的姓名，你的气味，松针混合柠檬，你的声音，低沉裹挟性感，你的一切我都不会忘记。

5

【那你们的婚姻究竟出现了什么问题？激情？还是什么别的？】

“我以为自己找到了一个能和我一起飞的人，但我必须要说，Albus的脚未曾离开过地面。当然，Scarmander家的小崽子也是很大的问题。”

“Gellert我们说好的就事论事，这和Newt没有关系，和Theseus更没有关系，你在深渊的悬崖徘徊，我有必要把你拉回来。”

【你为什么要去阻止你爱人的事业？】

“为了更伟大的利益。”

“因为我是他的爱人。”

6

“Dumbledore，你们不能离婚，只有这件事绝对不行。”

“Newt，我有权利决定自己的婚配问题。”

Newt.Scarmander作为Dumbledore最喜欢的学生，现在满脑子都是给自己接一个南极任务的想法，他当然不喜欢南极，那里除了企鹅和鲸鱼没有其他任何能吸引他的东西。但他必须承认，南极绝对是躲避Grindelwald最好的地方，那里很远，很冷，还没有Albus.Dumbledore。

“Dumbledore，Grindelwald会杀了每一个人的，我很确定。”

“Newt，他是一个摇滚歌手，而你是一个职业杀手，你们俩谁杀谁我认为还有待商榷。”

Dumbledore因为无聊而拆散了桌子上的格洛克17式，他无聊时就喜欢拆点东西，Newt已经习以为常，但格洛克17式的零件却让Newt不可避免地想到五年前的某一天。

那一天的伦敦在下雨，伦敦总是不停地下雨，这没什么值得新奇的，但Newt永远记得那一天，因为Albus.Dumbledore，史上最优秀的杀手宣布了自己的婚期。

而那一天桌子上正好放着格洛克17式的零件。

“Dumbledore，你不会离婚的，我们都知道你们很相爱。”

Newt为今天的讨论下了一个自己的结论，所有霍格沃兹的人都知道Dumbledore和他的丈夫有多么相爱，五年的时间一直如胶似漆，他甚至为了那个男人去学了做饭。

不过英国人的厨艺水平还是成功震撼到了德国人，他的丈夫在吃过一次由Dumbledore主厨的奶油南瓜汤后就温柔又强硬地拒绝了Dumbledore掌管厨房的提议。

不过这只是无伤大雅的小事，Newt知道这对夫夫有多么相爱，他一点也不想回忆他们五年的婚姻，毕竟他们的相爱给别人带去了一万点伤害。

“好吧，那你这次想离婚是因为什么？邻居家的狗？他疯狂的女粉丝？还是他不给你吃过多的柠檬雪宝？”

Newt注意到Dumbledore在他最后一句时的停顿，男孩抿着双唇看着他昔日高冷的恩师，仿佛自己面前坐着个不认识的人。

“Dumbledore，你认真的吗？真的是因为柠檬雪宝？”

这一次Albus没有再说话，他默认了一切，罪魁祸首当然就是他的柠檬雪宝。Gellert把他藏在冰箱里的甜品全部藏到了他不知道的地方，而这个大坏蛋甚至还想以此来威胁他，去他的Gellert.Grindelwald。

“Newt，你就没因为你的小宠物和Theseus吵过架？别和我开玩笑了。”

“虽然不知道您为什么会有这样的想法，但我觉得Theseus还是和嗅嗅相处得挺愉快的。”

至少他的哥哥没有把那只胖胖的橘猫藏起来。

“算了，Gellert说今天要来接我下班，我得赶紧做完任务回学校。”

Dumbledore不打算再在这件事上和Newt过多解释，他和Grindelwald的问题当然不止是柠檬雪宝，但在充满欺骗婚姻里他同样没有任何立场指责对方。

或许真的到头了，荷尔蒙主导的婚姻，说不完的问题。

7

【你们骗过对方吗？】

“欺骗不能代表什么，尤其不能代表我不爱他。”

“当然，这场婚姻的基础就是欺骗。”

【对方做了什么让你真正觉得无法忍受？】

“他不再爱我。”

“好了，Gellert，你需要放松，这是不可能的。我最讨厌的当然是他不给我吃柠檬雪宝。”Dumbledore看到Grindelwald向上翻的白眼，露出了风趣的笑容。“好，不开玩笑了，我无法忍受的是他选择了与我背道而驰的信念，而我无能为力。”

8

“该死的霍格沃兹！我讨厌这所学校，也讨厌那个什么白法师。如果他胆敢出现在我面前，我会把他五马分尸的。”

“很抱歉打断您，但这句话您已经说了很多次，我想现在你应该先去把这个目标了结了，然后去接Dumbledore先生。据我所知，今天文学系下午没课。”

德姆斯特朗作为国际职业杀手中的佼佼者无疑是很多大客户的第一选择，但近年来D.A军团的崛起抢走了他们的宝座，尤其是那位神乎其神的白法师更是让Grindelwald咬牙切齿。

每一次他和白法师的交手都被那个狡猾的男人逃脱，他倒没有自负地认为这个男人是惧怕自己，相反，他能感受到挑衅，对方肆无忌惮地宣示自己的能力，仿佛无声的嘲笑，把Grindelwald的尊严踩到了脚下。

在Grindelwald的一生中，只有两个人能对他做出这样的事，一个是Albus.Dumbledore，他毕生的爱人，另一个就是讨厌的白法师，他命运的敌宿。

Grindelwald从墙上随便挑了一把狙击枪，德产R93，他今天必须快点去完成自己的任务，因为和Albus说好了要去接他下班。他已经两个星期没有见到他的丈夫，霍格沃兹的文学教授，无论他遭受到什么，只要回家看着Albus，他都能全部释怀。

除了柠檬雪宝和Newt.Scarmander，后者比前者讨厌一百倍。。

如果有一天他的任务名单上出现Newt.Scarmander，他一定会展示出自己被称为“黑魔王”的职业能力，但很可惜这个小崽子从来没有做出过什么出格的事情，动物学家也不像是什么会结仇的职业。Grindelwald的职业素养不允许他去杀一个任务名单之外的人，他只能忍受着这个混蛋围绕着他美丽的玫瑰。

好吧，他本来准备留这个混蛋全尸的，介于他对Scarmander的愤怒无处发泄，他现在决定迁怒一下今天的任务目标。

一个万恶的银行家，活该死无全尸。

Grindelwald突然想念起Dumbledore的气味，Granville的松针搭配着柠檬，是他最爱的味道，或许今晚该好好享受一下婚姻生活了。

他组装好自己的狙击镜，敲响了生命的倒计时。

9

“Newt，对面大楼死角有没有什么动静？”

Dumbledore发现了不对劲，非常不对劲，他今天的任务目标做在了窗口的左方，风速与太阳角也达到了之前预估的数值，但他能感受到空气中弥漫着一股杀气，不属于闹市商业区的肃杀感。

“没有发现什么问题，Dumbledore你别太紧张，Grindelwald不会发现的，你有足够的时间赶回去。”

无线电复刻着Newt的声音，他是个动物学家，他喜欢并爱护动物，唯一不受他保护的物种就是人类，他厌恶人类并以此为耻。直到他遇见Dumbledore，男人开始教导他如何与自己的同类相处，虽然没有彻底让他融入社会，但不得不说Newt能忍住没往走私象牙犯的头上当机立断来上一枪已经是绝对的进步了。

“Newt，把卫星画面给我定出来！我先断一下无线电。”

Dumbledore几乎可以肯定对面的那位就是德姆斯特朗的“黑魔王”，作为同行他无权评论对方，职业素养约束了他们的内斗，但就私人感情来说，他还挺佩服那个家伙的。

印象里曾有一次交手，自己侥幸小胜一筹，当然他来不及庆祝，因为Gellert那天突然回到了家中，把他压在厨房做了一夜，他甚至来不及去回想他们交手的细节，那天的Gellert像是发了疯一般，他们做爱的画面覆盖了那天所有的日程，他的腰肢被抵在烤箱上撞击发出的声音替代了子弹上膛的咔嚓声，而他光裸的背脊贴合在大理石桌面上颤栗的温度则挤兑了血脉喷张的火热，在欲海中，他忘却了自己杀手的一切。

好像只是一个大学教授和他的恋人幸福美满的婚姻生活。

多么的具有巧合性，今天Gellert再次回到伦敦，他的丈夫作为金牌摇滚歌手拥有一批狂热的粉丝，巡回演唱会当然是每年都必不可少的环节，这也省去了他解释自己频繁出差的原因。

希望今天幸运女神也能眷顾于他，毕竟今晚肯定要应付来自于婚姻的“热情”。

Dumbledore绕开了那个死角所有的观察路线，他悄悄地接近了对方，不需要Newt的卫星画面，他就是知道那里埋藏着一个伟大的对手。关于“白法师”与“黑魔王”的争论由来已久，哪怕是最不喜欢争强好胜的Dumbledore也想知道自己是否真的可以打败盛名在外的“黑魔王”。

于是他巧妙地登上了天台，无声无息地看到了让他意想不到的一幕。

在傍晚斜阳下，逆光的背影赫然出现在眼帘之内，黑色的大衣勾勒出精瘦的腰身，Dumbledore知道那里的手感，肌肉不会有一丝累赘，而形状更不会有一分僵硬。还有那头漂亮而耀眼的金发，对方张扬地把它们散露在空气中，当然他还见过这头金发被汗水打湿的样子，在黑夜中都是无与伦比的美丽，每当他想要拒绝再一次的求欢时只要这抹金色献上一个吻，他所有的理智就会灰飞烟灭。

Dumbledore一时觉得手脚发凉，他应该走过去对着那颗脑袋就是一枪，但他没有动作，他的脑子里是Grindelwald向他跪地求婚的画面，他们在牧师面前对彼此宣誓，与那些花钱请来的宾客把酒言欢，接受着陌生人的祝福，虽然那个婚礼的一切都是假的，但Dumbledore对天发誓，他说的那句“愿意”是真的，他爱Grindelwald，哪怕到现在，他都依旧爱他如初。

可背叛与欺骗是任何人都不能接受的，他达到了超乎寻常的冷静，在Grindelwald转身之前蒙住了他的双眼。

当手掌覆上脸颊的那一刻，他感受到了Grindelwald的停顿。他们没有说话，保持着绝对的沉默。

真的到头了，这场基于欺骗的婚姻。

Grindelwald感受着清爽的气味逐渐远离自己，他睁开了异色的双瞳，干净利落地解决了这个该死的银行家。

他还能感受到阿尔掌心残留的温度，他过于熟悉这个体温，每一次微不足道的感冒发烧时他安抚着自己，每一次在欲海浮沉的高潮他用手指插进自己的头发，他都记得清清楚楚。

更别说，空气中似有似无的松针味，独属于他的Al的秘密。

10

【对方做了什么会让你们原谅彼此？】

“一个吻。”

“我不知道，大概一个吻吧。”

11

Grindelwald回到家时，Dumbledore正在收拾东西，他带走了自己的手表，袖口，Gellert站到他面前时，他的衬衫收了一半。

“离婚协议书在桌子上，房子，车都归你。”

他没有抬眼，他相信自己的眼眶已经通红，这不需要任何的验证，他知道就是这样的，背叛的屈辱无法抑制，但内心的留恋又带着他寻找借口。

“你要离婚？”

Grindelwald皱起自己的眉头，他想过Dumbledore的反应，他只是没想过他会选择离婚。

“协议书在——”

“你再说一遍你要离婚？”

“是的！我要离婚！你这个骗子，我恨你！”

他的咒骂没有彻底从喉咙中出来，Grindelwald粗暴地吻住了他，他用手臂彻底把Dumbledore围在自己与衣橱的木门之间，他们靠得很近，Grindelwald再一次闻到了远离他的松针味。

“你他妈的发什么疯！”

撕破了那层表皮后，Dumbledore也不打算继续装文雅，他准备还手，却发现自己已经失了先机，Grindelwald用领带做了活扣，直接把他栓牢在衣橱的栏杆上。

男人扯下他的裤子，把还没有反应的阴茎直接含进了嘴中，他们很少给对方做口活，主要是Dumbledore的身体素质足够让Grindelwald玩到爽，所以其他的方式倒成了鲜少出现的情趣。

他的舌尖舔过每一处冠状沟壑，慢慢苏醒的性器滴出了透明的液体，这完全是无言的鼓励，Grindelwald开始反复吞吐着欲望的前端，空气的冷冽和口腔的高温形成了鲜明的对比，这超出了Dumbledore的极限，呻吟与闷哼开始出现，他的腰肢脱离了自己的控制，随着Grindelwald而摇摆。他痛恨Grindelwald的诱惑，又忍不住为他倾倒，在摇摆不定的边缘，他达到了今夜的第一次高潮。

“你永远别想摆脱我，my Al！”

干涩的后穴被直接进入，感谢刚才的前戏，不然他确定那里肯定会裂开，真相的突如其来带着荒谬与懵懂，他们不知道要怎么处理这个情况，就只能把纠结混入性爱。Dumbledore没有放弃自己的抵抗，他试图用脚踹开Grindelwald，但对方显然也不是吃素的，他抓着他的脚踝拉到自己的肩上，在Dumbledore腔道里的阴茎因为这个姿势而更加深入，他没有丝毫的留情，腰部的力量带动着抽插的速度，快速而有力地出入于Dumbledore。

第一次射精后，白色的精液溢出腔口，Dumbledore湛蓝色的双眼宛如刀锋一般将Grindelwald钉在了原地。

他们回不去了，哥伦比亚的阳光，巴黎的梧桐，伦敦的阴雨，大溪地的珊瑚，他们曾经一起走过每一个地方，在夏威夷的水床上做爱，在瑞士的雪屋中相拥而眠。这些都回不去了，交缠的身体，契合的灵魂，曾经说过的不论贫穷富裕，生老病死，死亡也无法分开的情侣在欺骗中走到了尽头。

死神永远做不了他们的绊脚石，他们彼此才是婚姻的原罪。

“你不能离开我。”

“我可以。”

又一轮猛烈的进攻，他撞开内壁的软肉。在湿润的肠道上发泄着自己的恐惧，Grindelwald从来没有害怕的东西，但现在的Dumbledore已然剥夺了他的勇气。他疯狂碾压着敏感点，急切地像是二十出头的孩子，他想要证明，却不知道要证明什么。他们岌岌可危的婚姻只有一条纽带，那就是Dumbledore和他紧连的身体，他抓住最后一根稻草，如同悬崖抢上的人抓住最后的尼龙绳。

Dumbledore感受着他的一切，他停下了辱骂，这不是他的风格，他甚至尝到了Grindelwald的眼泪，咸湿的触感令他怀疑自己。

他们是否还有可能？

12

Dumbledore在一个吻中醒来，Gellert虔诚地吻遍了他的全身，他的悔恨与愤怒用最直接也最简单的方式传递到Dumbledore心尖。

他看上去十分失落，或许是对结局的无可奈何，他们是同一类人，但他们不是同一边的，同路亦如陌路人。

“把所有事情都告诉我，我也会告诉你我所有的事情。”

沙哑的嗓音吓到了Grindelwald，他试图做一点什么来补偿这个多事的夜晚，但最后他什么也没做，他们在清晨的阳光里交换了一个早安吻，如同过去的五年一样，没有任何区别。

13

【你们幸福吗？】

“没有Newt.Scarmander，我们会更加幸福。”

“如果他给我吃足够的柠檬雪宝，我们会更幸福！”

14

Grindelwald接起了手机，他的面前还跪着一个倒卖信息的中间人，平日里耀武扬威的身躯在Grindelwald面前如同颤抖的小鸡。

“亲爱的，我马上就回来，你完事了？我马上就完，你去买菜吧，柠檬雪宝我放在冰箱里了，但答应我，别碰厨房的任何东西。”

男人惊讶地望着刚刚还一脸冷漠的杀手在这一刻流露出的温柔。

“本来还想陪你玩玩，不过我可不愿Albus进入厨房，那就只能——”

干脆利落的一枪，消声器将杀戮完美掩盖在城市的喧嚣中。

而另一座屋顶，Dumbledore刚刚收起自己的狙击枪。

“今天Gellert晚到家，柠檬雪宝看来是我的了！”

15

松针与柠檬的香味，四散在伦敦的屋顶………


	5. sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不断在心里重复着这个男人是属于他的事实，他爱着他，也恨着他。
> 
> 他们交缠在这个世界，直到双双死去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战败au
> 
> 捆绑play

1

这并不是他们第一次打败仗，邓布利多在很久之前，久到战争开始之前就看到了现在的结局。

可笑的是，他并非一个预言者，众所周知，格林德沃才是那个不可一世的预言家，魔法的天赋被累积在他身上，最终以命运的手笔塑造出人们眼中的黑魔王。

邓布利多没有这种天赋，他和格林德沃争斗了小半个世纪，英国魔法部对他又爱又恨，他们妄图让时代的智者折服于他们的统治，又想让他成为最致命的刀锋划破黑魔王无坚不摧的防御。

这当然是不可能的，邓布利多悄然转身，留下了一个巨大的缺口。他躲进了学校，希望孩子们赋予他久违的平静。他看到了结局，他用他的睿智看到了这个世上会发生的大部分事件。

他从过去看到了未来。

人们总会忘记过去，他们忘了在梅林之前，魔法诞生之初，人类本为一体。

他们遗忘的东西很多，他们自认为自己足够应付所有的事情，但事实就是他们没有办法，巫师们在这个充满剧痛的年代错失了自己的信仰。

或许这也是格林德沃能不断成功的原因。

那么他究竟是什么时候意料到这场战争的结果呢？

他们始终是一盘散沙，散得让你看不到希望，他们一直在逃避，把战争的痛苦独自丢向麻瓜。当格林德沃的伏地蝙漂浮在英格兰海峡的上空时，邓布利多蓝色的眼睛里自此蒙上了一层深深的阴霾。

没错，就是那天，在那天邓布利多就看到了他们的结局。但最可怕的绝不仅仅是结局，他们的失败伴随着流血与牺牲，对于魔法部而言，学校是他们的后备军。

那些高层政客并不会真正关心孩子们的死活。

阿不思.邓布利多已经看过了太多的牺牲，他们年长的学生们在完成了七年级所有课程后都毅然决然地踏上了战场。邓布利多并不知道自己该做什么，那些已经离开霍格沃兹的学生，他们毕业之后的人生始终是掌握在他们自己的手里。作为老师，他只能看着孩子们的逝去并为此感到无比心痛。

他们的一生应该是幸福与美满的，他们不该为某些人的错误而付出代价，他们更不应该因为某些人的愚蠢而奋不顾身地奔向死亡。

“米勒娃，我们必须要想办法保护学生们。”

邓布利多从未如此愤怒，他不得不重新开始考虑特拉弗斯的建议，那个秃顶的法律执行司司长，邓布利多为魔法部有这样的人而感到羞耻。

好吧，他就说，他们的失败从来都是有迹可循的，他想象不出这样的人除了失败还能带来什么。

“邓布利多，我说过我很讨厌你。但我必须得承认你的天赋，你的能力是制止格林德沃的唯一方法。”

巫师对这样的谈话明显感到不适，他玩弄着放在桌子上的羽毛笔，脑子里不断想着今天的甜点是柠檬雪宝还是柠檬雪宝。当然，他也没有忘记今天上午收到的羊皮纸论文，学生们的创意总能让他耳目一新。

“部长先生，我以为我说得足够清晰，我不能和他对抗。”

2

格林德沃以为自己在短时间内都不会看到邓布利多，很多人都不知道他们是恋人关系。

预言家日报称呼他们为对手，他们是敌人，但很多个夜晚，他会通过霍格沃兹的飞路网，和邓布利多在古堡内度过一个奇怪的夜晚。

他们什么都不说也什么都不做，仅仅是注视着对方直到天亮。

格林德沃有时候也会怀疑恋人或者敌人，他们应该有一个确切的身份，但事实就是他说不上来他们是什么关系。

他们是曾经的恋人，在戈德里克山谷里做着每一对恋人都会做的事。他说不准自己对记忆里那段时光的态度，他想念他的阿不思，红棕色的头发在阳光下闪出奇异的光泽。他永远都不可能忘记那时候的温度，他的气息，他拂过面颊的轻柔还有山谷里的鸟鸣。

“我倒是很奇怪你没有把特拉弗斯直接赶出去。”

“他身边跟着忒休斯，我不会把自己的学生赶出去。”

他们做了简短的交谈，在翻转巷的酒吧里，没有人注意到这里坐着当今世界最伟大的两位巫师，他们甚至没有用变形咒或者复方药剂。

只有两顶帽子混合着黑暗，把他们的身形肆无忌惮地藏匿。

“你找过他。”

邓布利多拿起自己的蜂蜜酒，他一向嗜甜，火焰威士忌和黄油啤酒都远远没有蜂蜜酒的口感好。不过在翻转巷的酒吧里能找到这么甜的酒品确实还蛮让他意外的。

“是他找的我，你应该知道现在只有英国还不在我的掌控下。我们的理想，已经完全实现。”

邓布利多并没有对此发表任何的看法，他蓝色的眼睛里是波澜不惊，也是安然平和，他看到了这个世界的结局，看到了国家的结局，自然也看到了自己的结局。

他和格林德沃就是缠绕在命运之上的藤蔓，他们相绕而生，相绕而长，他们附着在魔法的树干上争夺着本源的养分。但他们本来就是一体，他们的想法，他们的见解，他们思考的方式和嘴角的弧度，他们如此相像又如此不同。

“所以我今天会在这儿也是你早已布置好的一步，对吗？”

邓布利多当然知道这间酒吧早就施放了防止幻影移形的咒语，而今天的见面也不是一场“巧合”的偶遇。

准确点来说，格林德沃应该是等他很久了。

“邓布利多。不，我还是更喜欢称呼你为阿尔，我相信只有我这么叫过你，正如在这个世上只有我是真正了解你的。”

他志得意满，白发下的异瞳中不可一世，紧随着他的阴影铺天盖地而来，把邓布利多彻底压倒。

“我们今天的会面是你一手造成的结果，我们都知道你用了什么小花招。你故意透露了我们的关系，当然，我对此并不介意。你让特拉弗斯知道了你的底牌，而他恰巧需要这么一张底牌来和我谈条件。阿尔，是你把自己放上了谈判者，与我无关。”

3

或许这应该被称为一场交易。

很奇怪，他们明明是一对恋人，却各自有着自己的筹码。

邓布利多在脱下自己的衣服时还在思考这一刻的发生究竟掺杂了多少的算计和多少的真心。

他对格林德沃一直抱有非常奇怪的感情，他们的相遇仿佛是梦境的开端，他的生活因为格林德沃而变得多彩，他的生命在格林德沃的陪伴下成就了伟大。但他们，仅仅是盖勒特和阿不思，两个年轻人，却在魔法的指引下，一步步走向既定的结局。

或许一开始盖勒特的出现就是为了让阿不思.邓布利多成为阿不思.邓布利多；而阿不思的出现也不过就是为了让盖勒特.格林德沃成为盖勒特.格林德沃。

但不论他怎么否认，都改变不了已经成为过去的事实，更无法否认爱情的存在。

谁又能解释爱呢？迷情剂证明了魔药对此束手无策，没有魔咒能超越这种说不清道不明的力量， 他试图把这种东西从自己身上剥离，但结果显然不是那么尽如人意。

“阿不思，你已经做出了选择，你比我更清楚这一切是怎么发生的。你愿意为你的学生做出牺牲，而我对于唾手可得的英吉利海峡也愿意做出让步。”

格林德沃从后面吻住了他，男人异色的双瞳里全部是他赤裸的身形，从脖颈一路向下，很难想象儒雅的邓布利多教授会有如此性感又淫荡的一面。

他趴在床上，全身一丝不挂，精瘦的腰身搭配着挺翘的屁股，诱惑着格林德沃继续这场莫名其妙的交易。

他们是一对奸夫淫夫，合谋在这一刻做着只有梦境里才会出现的事。

黑魔王欣赏着自己的爱人，姑且让他称呼阿不思为爱人，这在之后会成为争议，但不是今天，更不是现在。

邓布利多挣扎在痛苦边缘的模样意外地令他着迷，他从未见过被爱欲交缠所累的阿不思。

他跨坐在他身上。

俯首吻住那双痛苦颤抖的薄唇，他的阿尔总是规整又优雅，他比那些摆放在博物馆里的雕塑更加端正，却惹得格林德沃欲火难耐。

男巫总是带着冰冷和嘲弄的嘴唇和蓝色火焰一样灼热，他把自己所有属于人类的情感都倾注在眼前的肉体之上。他的阿尔是他证明自己依旧为人的证据，他所做的一切都是为了伟大的利益，除了得到邓布利多。

他爱邓布利多，仅仅是作为格林德沃而言。

灵活的舌头缠住了另一个巫师试图闪躲的舌尖，两根魔杖在床头释放着微弱的光芒，格林德沃没有再说什么，他专注于这场交易性质的性爱，带着他独有的独裁专制，不容邓布利多做丝毫的反抗。

他知道，邓布利多也知道，今夜是正义者的献祭，是罪恶者的收割，是世界的妥协，是魔法的荆棘丛生，更是盖勒特.格林德沃和阿不思.邓布利多的无声默契。

4

邓布利多的唇被吻得生疼，他已经记不得自己今夜承受了多少，身体里的血液被激情点燃，宛如油灯渐渐燃烧。

他会消失吗？

他希望如此。

亲吻刺痛他的肌肤，抚摸又令他无法自拔，亲昵榨干了他，用回忆和诡异的情感把他折磨得体无完肤。

献祭的羔羊，破碎的肉体，高昂的头颅，低垂的眼睑，邓布利多的格林德沃和格林德沃的邓布利多。

他不由得皱起眉头，那些由眼部生理结构触发的泪水就着泛红的眼角为格林德沃带去了无与伦比的满足感。

他从很久之前就知道，邓布利多可不是什么文人雅客，他的自持掩盖了他的淫荡，他的风雅欺瞒了世人。

他是高傲者，亦是低贱者，高傲地对这个世界，低贱地对自己的爱情。

他整齐的西装裤下是笔直修长的双腿，如果将指尖顺着肌肉纹理从下到上而游荡，就会带起他深陷欲望的呻吟，而美人鱼的呼唤都不会有他的低声呓语来得诱惑。

格林德沃不否认自己曾经依靠语言来蛊惑人心，但他知道如果邓布利多用这样的声音面对世人，自己将成为第一个跪拜在他身下的人。

他挑逗着爱人的身体，双手带给阿不思前所未有的感觉，似乎是痛苦，似乎是欢愉，痛苦又无法开口，欢愉又无法微笑，最终只能堪堪地停在那里，属于他们的那一刻。

邓布利多试图咬紧牙关，尽管他自己都知道这不过是一种无谓的奢望，身体被格林德沃渐渐开发到极致，最终全部变成畸形又令人欲罢不能的快乐。

“阿尔，你在害怕吗？你知道自己颤抖的模样有多么诱人吗？为了你，我愿意放弃脚底的大陆，为了你………”

格林德沃没有说完，对着阿不思，他永远做不到像在别人面前那样能言善辩。邓布利多的身体还在因为快感而不断颤抖着，他们对峙着，用如此奇异的方式而互相倔强。肌肤相触的地方，男人的欲望诚实地抵上了另一个男人的小腹。邓布利多被摆弄成不同的体位，这一夜的折磨，格林德沃还没有让他释放。到最后他只能通过不断抬头来获取氧气，以保证呼吸不会被磨人的痛苦所截断。

“你总能给我不同的感受。”

格林德沃的手包裹住他的性器，身为一个最了解邓布利多的人，他当然知道身下的人有多么的痛苦，而正是痛苦把他们继续连接在一起。

常年使用魔杖而带有薄茧的指腹在最敏感的顶端摩擦，不是用力的那种，也不是轻描淡写，就是用一种特殊的力道如蛆附骨，轻而易举的动作后，邓布利多就马上被蜂拥而至的高潮快感所淹没。

“你这个疯子……”

邓布利多瞪着他，蓝色的眼睛里是迷离又是坚韧，他妄想着离开，妄想着逃离，但黑魔王没有给他这个机会。

无声魔咒悄悄地攀附上他的手腕，无声无息又拥有着十足的存在感。邓布利多只能用自己的手肘支撑起身体，黑色的皮革不至于弄伤他的肌肤，却足以阻止他所有的动作。他们历来不讲究温柔，这个词对他们而言异常陌生。

他们只是交缠在一起，像最原始的野兽，用欲望发泄着爱和恨，用杂乱的喘息替代有条有理的质问。

“阿尔，你是我的祭品，你只能任我为所欲为。”

黑魔王修长的手指淫靡地挂上了黏稠的银丝，两根分开的手指把羞耻一再抽离，邓布利多羞红了双颊，他几乎没有一处的皮肤还保持镇静。它们统一地叛变了主人，又或是主人默许了这样的叛逃。

夜色如冰，气氛火热至极达到了冰点，蓝色的光替代了暖热的血液奔腾在邓布利多体内。他感受到了久违的恐惧，只有格林德沃可以给他的恐惧。冰凉的手指顶上了邓布利多后方的蜜穴口，也惊醒了他漂浮在快感中的神智。

他不敢想象自己泥泞的下身有多么不堪。

他的下半身再度感觉到冰凉的湿意，格林德沃的手指把白色的浊液涂在了蜜穴外，那个入口已然呈现出渴望的姿态，不受控制地吸附着男人探进去的指尖，贪婪地不肯放开。

格林德沃也意识到了这一点，他的嘴角再次浮出了那个志得意满的笑容，仿佛一切都在他的掌握里，没有出现任何的偏差。

他没有放过刚刚射过的欲望，一只手依旧放到了邓布利多湿泞的下身，他懂得如何掌控情事，他不懂感情，但他懂邓布利多。

被刺激的阴茎不断流下蜜液，顺着再度挺立的柱体倒流而下，穴口变得更加湿润温暖。

探进体内的手指愈发肆无忌惮，他悠闲地摸索着，在自己向往的地方寻求着更多。修剪整齐的指甲确保他不会伤到邓布利多，但他确定，在这具身体的某一处，有一个点能彻底把他们带回到1899年的夏天。

然后，他找到了。

他找到了肉壁上微微突起的一点，猛然用力按了下去，不留丝毫的情分，他蹂躏着精疲力竭的男人，让他发出那些奇异的呻吟，那些被特意压抑在喉咙里的喘息，再也找不到遮掩的地方。

这比世界上最伟大的乐章还要深入人心。

格林德沃终于也不再忍耐，他已经浪费了太多的耐心在等待大餐时。他不想继续这种折磨自己的行为，他硬得发烫的欲望由下而上地狠狠贯穿早就不堪负荷的蜜穴。男人又粗又长的东西完全插进了邓布利多的身体，在他的最深处横冲直撞，肆无忌惮地开垦着自己的领地。

邓布利多的腰肢已经瘫软，他没办法再控制自己，只能依靠着床板和在他身上的

他不断在心里重复着这个男人是属于他的事实，他爱着他，也恨着他。

他们交缠在这个世界，直到双双死去。


End file.
